YPC522
'''Miruku no Iede de Oosawagi! '''is the twenty-second episode from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the Pretty Cure franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis The episode starts with Nozomi and others coming to help with the store, but Milk says she can do everything of her own, insulting Nozomi again. Later, everyone are preparing to open the store, and Milk wants to help, but she is too small. Then Kouji and Natsu-san say for her to go upstairs, because it would be bad of someone notices her. Milk is sad and goes upstairs. Thn Urara invites the customers to come in. Milk was watching everyone from upstairs, sad, that she couldn't help them at all. Then she thought of an idea. Suddenly, Masukomi-ka came to the store, and started asking the girls why are the 5 of them here and what is their connection to Natsu-san, when she noticed a doll. It was Milk. She wanted to buy it, but Kouji came and stopped hr, saying he accidentally put it on the shelf. Later, everyone went to scold Milk. She said she wanted to be useful by selling herself and then running away, returning here and selling herself again, until Coco and Natts are rich. Natsu-san said, that he wouldn't want such dirty money. Milk was sad. Later, she noticed how friendly Kouji is with Nozomi, and decided to run away, because she felt useless. Arachnea saw her. Meanwhile, Kouji stepped upstairs and noticed Milk is not here. Everyone went to look for her, and Coco sensed Nightmare. It was Arachnea, who found Milk alone. She took Milk, and everyone came. Arachnea grabbed Milk, and ran to the closed fish shop. She opened the gate, and the Cures with Coco and Natts entered too, knowing it's a trap. Then Arachnea teleported everyone to alternate reality, and let out the jellyfishes from their tanks. She transformed one giant jellyfish to kowaina. Then she showed Milk in the tentacles of one jellyfish. Arachnea said, that if they give her Dream Collet, she'll let go Milk. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Then Arachnea almost gave Milk to the piranhas. While the Cures were watching at Milk, kowaina caught them with it's tentacles. It started shocking Cures. Then Dream said, that Milk will be going back home with them, and freed Lemonade, who, with her move, freed the rest. Mint used her protection against kowaina's shock attack, and Rouge saved Milk. Then Aqua used her stream on kowaina, with Dream finishing it. Later, Milk said she was scared. After returning to Natts House, the mascots said they sold everything. Then Milk came and apologised everyone. They said it's ok. Then Komachi and Karen returned with the part of Cinq Lumieres News, that wrote about their sale. It even wrote about Milk, that she was cute and pretty plushie. Milk started praising herself again, and Coco said, that in this world Milk would be around the same age as Nozomi. Milk said she is more mature than Nozomi, but stole her mamedaifuku again. Nozomi started chacing her, and Karen stated, that they are on the same level after all. Characters *Yumehara Nozomi *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen *Coco *Nuts *Milk Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5